1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for the installation of a catenary hose between a floating platform and a submerged buoy located at the top of a substantially vertical riser connected to the water bottom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is usual in offshore oil and gas production, if the water is too deep for the installation of a production platform standing on the sea bed, to employ floating production platforms linked by a hose system to the oil and/or gas wells on the sea bed.
U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,452,916 discloses the linking of a floating platform to a submerged buoy by means of one or more catenary hoses which are each joined at one end to the platform and provided at the other end with an end piece secured to a connector on the buoy. If such a production system is installed, it is possible during good weather to pull any hose from the platform to the buoy with the aid of one or more pulling cables, after which divers can, if required, secure the end piece of the hose to the connector on the buoy.
It is, however, often desirable to install the hoses during less favorable weather conditions.